


情侣专用

by yanye1102



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21543427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanye1102/pseuds/yanye1102
Summary: 圣诞贺，兄弟俩共用情侣吸管，气飞路过的水月
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke, 宇智波兄弟 - Relationship, 宇智波骨科 - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	情侣专用

因为鼬的提议，佐助不假思索就答应了出来逛商场这件事，顺带感受下节日氛围。  
平安夜的商场非常热闹，随处可见结伴而行的情侣档。  
逛到中途，鼬在弟弟耳边道：“想喝饮料吗？”  
“喝。”佐助被他呼出的热气弄得痒痒的。  
二人一同走进旁边一家饮料店，店员忙得正欢，请他们自行翻阅菜单。  
目光逡巡一番，佐助看向鼬：“只要一杯就够了吧。”  
“确实，也喝不了多少呢。”  
“那你来点吧。”  
“好啊。”鼬莞尔一笑，挑了一款不怎么甜的热饮。  
结账后二人拎着打包装袋的饮料又逛了一阵，等到饮料凉到适宜入口时却发觉忘拿吸管了。  
“等我一下。”鼬把打包袋塞给佐助，快步离开，不多时拿着一根鲜红醒目的透明吸管回到弟弟身边。  
“啊，拿两根普通的不就好了吗？”  
“这家店杯盖上的开口没办法一次性塞进两根普通大小的吸管，所以店员给我推荐了这种，”鼬示意他检查，佐助提起袋子一看还真是如此，于是鼬利索地把红色吸管插进开孔里，“这种设计有两个管口，也挺好的不是吗。”  
“……嗯，没错。”佐助捧起杯子，鼬自觉地凑上去吸了一口。  
之后二人一路逛下来，有一搭没一搭地左一口右一口。  
然后撞见水月，显然水月是出来单纯采购的。  
“哟，我说——”水月呲着牙，提着购物袋的手指向兄弟二人中间的打包袋，“这个是什么？魔法少女的变身棒吗？”  
佐助露出一个“你眼瘸吗”的眼神，“看清楚，是吸管。”  
“……你们两个也太招摇了吧！”  
被误认为是魔法少女变身器的物品，正是由两根细长的红色吸管绞在一起并弯出一个漂亮的心形弧度的双头吸管。要多醒目就有多醒目，深深地闪瞎了水月的眼。  
“会吗？”这回是鼬开口，偏头问佐助。  
“不会啊。”当弟弟的神色坚定。  
“嗯，我也觉得。”鼬抓过杯子，“又不是共用一根吸管。”  
“所以水月，这没什么好大惊小怪的。”佐助一脸冷淡。  
不，好兄弟共用一根吸管才没什么大不了的啊！水月在心里呐喊。  
“才怪，这个明明是情侣专用吧？”他酸溜溜地指出。  
对面的兄弟俩一致露出不解的表情。  
“为什么兄弟不能用？”×2  
“商家并没有说限情侣使用噢？”鼬补刀。  
可是这个甜蜜蜜的造型明显就是给情侣设计的吧！水月心里吐槽。  
对面的兄弟档又在发大招，佐助捏着一边的管子问他哥：“它是不是转过了？我刚刚喝的一直都是右边这根。”  
鼬打量了几下，眨眨眼，“不知道，没发现。”  
“所以这样的双头吸管有什么意义啊，两边都一样并区分不出不是吗……”水月幽幽地哼哼着。  
“无所谓了，”说着佐助就一口抿上去，“分不出就分不出吧。”  
鼬更是没有搭理水月，低下头吸了一口，“其实共用也没关系。”  
佐助：“附议。”  
——喂喂，刚刚是谁说“又不是共用一根吸管”“没什么好大惊小怪”来着的！被你们一起吸进肚子里了是吗？！被晾在一边的水月内心翻江倒海。  
“不过，”佐助审视着他刚吸过的管子，“确实是弄混了。”  
“嗯？”鼬用眼神问他。  
“你留了点牙印，我可没这个坏习惯啊，哥哥。”  
“是这样吗……”  
好嘛，爱心吸管和间接接吻你们全来了一遍！这种夸张的兄弟爱真是够了啊！冒出的粉红泡泡比在场任何一对情侣还多！！！  
受到暴击的水月，如是在心中咆哮。【END】


End file.
